Dishonest
by Kira Desuke
Summary: Setidaknya kurang lebih aku cukup mengenal salah satu anggota Uncrowned King ini meskipun kami baru bertemu beberapa kali. Aku hanya tersenyum tenang sembari menganggukkan kepalaku. "Ngomong-ngomong... punggungmu tidak apa-apa?"/"Kau bertanya?" Seolah menyindir, kau bertanya balik./KiyoHana - Kiyoshi x Hanamiya/Warning inside/Mind to RnR?


"Kau selalu tersenyum sinis di hadapanku dan semua orang..."

"...tapi di mataku... kau selalu menangis tanpa bisa berhenti."

"Kenapa?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_

_**Story © Kira Desuke**_

_Kiyoshi Teppei x Hanamiya Makoto_

_A Yaoi and Semi-canon (maybe semi-OOC) FanFiction_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**DISHONEST**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kalau dipikir lagi... entah kenapa sejak berakhirnya pertandingan antara Seirin dan Kirisaki Dai Ichi beberapa waktu lalu, kita selalu dipertemukan di tengah kejadian yang tak terduga, meskipun kita tak merencanakannya—

"Ah, _konnichiwa _Hanamiya."

—seperti sekarang.

Mungkin karena mendengar nama belakangmu kupanggil, kau menoleh padaku dengan tatapanmu yang menusuk padaku seperti biasa. Sembari tetap memegang _cone Ice Cream _yang dipesan Hyuuga, aku mencoba memasang senyum terbaikku untukmu, "Hari yang cerah ya, kau mau—"

Dan tanpa perlu menungguku selesai bicara, kau berjalan melewatiku.

Aku terpaku di tempatku berdiri. Mungkin kelihatannya aku kaget, namun sebenarnya tidak juga. Ini bukan yang pertama kali, bahkan kalau diingat lagi... mungkin ini yang ke lima kalinya sejak pertandingan itu. Aku segera berbalik dan mendapati punggungmu yang terus berjalan menjauhiku, "Hati-hati di jalan, Hanamiya!" ucapku ceria seraya melambaikan sebelah tanganku padamu.

Kulihat kau sempat menghentikan langkahmu walau tak lama. Setelah itu kau kembali berjalan tanpa membalas kata-kataku sama sekali. Aku hanya tersenyum maklum kemudian memilih jalan yang berlawanan arah dari jalan yang dipilih salah satu anggota _Uncrowned King _tersebut seperti diriku. Aku bersenandung riang, melupakan perlakuanmu tadi lalu membayangkan wajah Hyuuga yang pasti akan memarahiku setelah ini karena telat datang ke rumah sakit untuk pemeriksaan lututku seperti biasa.

"Kira-kira hari ini apa yang akan Hyuuga katakan ya? Hahaha."

Sembari terus bergumam dan bersenandung sesekali, aku berjalan santai tanpa perlu memikirkan apa yang mungkin akan terjadi ke depannya nanti.

Lebih tepatnya... apa yang akan terjadi di antara Hanamiya Makoto dan aku—Kiyoshi Teppei.

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Seharusnya sih tidak ada yang spesial di antara aku dan kau.

Seharusnya.

Tapi, kenapa lagi-lagi kita dipertemukan?

Aku sudah menyadari sosokmu dari jauh meskipun sekitar kita sudah gelap dikarenakan waktu malam hari telah tiba. Kali ini aku cukup kaget, ini pertama kalinya aku bertemu denganmu di malam hari. Terlebih lagi kau terlihat sendirian di halte bis yang seharusnya sudah tidak ada lagi bis yang datang pada jam segini. Aku sempat terdiam di posisiku. Aku terus menatapmu dari jauh, mencoba menangkap ekspresi yang biasa kau pasang saat sedang sendirian seperti sekarang.

Ah, lagi-lagi.

Aku melihat ekspresi sedihmu yang tidak pernah kau tunjukkan.

Kupertimbangkan lagi apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang. Pergi lalu mengabaikanmu begitu saja atau menghampirimu dan bertanya seperti orang bodoh, apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini sendirian? Aku menarik napas panjang lalu mengeluarkannya perlahan. Kuangkat tanganku dan kulihat jam tangan yang melilit pergelangan tangan kiriku. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam dan hujan deras yang sedang mengguyur kota ini tidak terlihat menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan reda sebentar lagi. Baiklah, aku sudah memutuskan. Kugenggam erat gagang payung yang kupegang lalu mulai berjalan mendekati halte bis dimana kau berada.

"Hanamiya," Aku kembali menyapamu dengan senyum di wajahku. Tidak seperti biasanya, sekarang kau menoleh ke arahku dengan cepat dan ekspresimu terlihat kaget. Kutatap lembut kedua matamu yang menatapku penuh kebimbangan, "kau sendirian? Apa kau menunggu hujan reda?" tanyaku berturut.

Meski hanya sebentar, aku sempat mendengar kau mendecak kesal lalu membuang wajahmu lagi untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. Senyuman ramah menghilang dari wajahku. Meski begitu, aku mencoba untuk tidak menyerah, "Aku bawa payung. Bagaimana kalau kau kuantar pulang?" Tidak ada jawaban, aku bertanya lagi, "Jam segini bis sudah tidak ada—"

"Aku tahu itu, bodoh."

Sedikit kaget mendengar kau mau menjawab pertanyaanku pada akhirnya. Aku mengerjapkan kedua mataku kaget saat menangkap lirikan matamu yang menatapku sinis sebelum kembali menghadap depan. Aku tersenyum senang, mungkin aku akan mencoba menawarkanmu pulang bersama lagi, "Haha maaf, jadi—"

"Cepat pergi dari sini, aku tidak perlu bantuanmu," Kata-kata itu membuatku terdiam. Perlu beberapa detik untukku mencerna jawabanmu itu, "kau mengganggu pemandangan, brengsek."

Sadisnya... ejekanmu bahkan lebih sadis dari Hyuuga. Aku hanya bisa tertawa hambar mendengar itu lalu diakhiri helaan napas yang mungkin terdengar kecewa. Sebenarnya bisa saja aku langsung pergi karena kau sudah mengusirku, tapi tetap saja... rasanya tidak tega meninggalkan kau sendirian di sini—entah kenapa. Ah, apa aku terlalu baik? Aku menggaruk sedikit pipiku dengan jari telunjuk kananku.

Lagi, aku melirikmu di samping kananku. Aku tidak bisa melihat ekspresimu karena ponimu menutupi kedua matamu. Aku mencoba berpikir lagi apa yang harus kulakukan, lalu—"Ah, aku tahu!" Saat aku memecah keheningan di antara kita, kau sempat menoleh sedikit ke arahku. Aku tersenyum lalu menutup payung yang kupakai tadi, "Kebetulan aku memakai jaket yang ada tudungnya. Aku akan memakai tudung ini, kau pulang dengan payung ini saja," ucapku. Kau melotot kaget, menatapku tak percaya.

"Hah? Aku tidak butuh—"

"Sudahlah, tidak baik juga jika kau pulang terlalu malam di tengah musim dingin seperti ini," Aku menyipitkan kedua mataku lalu memindahkan gagang payung di tanganku pada tanganmu yang sedang lengah, "payung ini buatmu saja, jadi kau tidak perlu mengembalikannya padaku. Sudah ya, hati-hati di jalan, Hanamiya!" Setelah memberikan payung itu, aku langsung memakai tudungku dan berbalik.

"Hoi! Tunggu, bodoh!" Aku abaikan panggilanmu padaku. Karena aku tahu, kau pasti hanya akan mengembalikan payung itu sembari marah-marah tidak jelas, hahaha. Setelah memakai tudung, aku langsung berlari keluar dari halte bus dan melewati hujan deras yang mulai menyerang tubuhku tanpa ampun. Kali ini kuusahakan berlari cepat tanpa mempedulikan keadaan lututku, karena bagaimanapun juga aku tidak ingin kau mengejarku dan mengembalikan payung yang telah kuberikan padamu.

Dan... entah kenapa aku tidak ingin membayangkan kau berjalan pulang tanpa pelindung apapun di tengah hujan deras seperti ini.

Apakah memang aku yang terlalu baik? Atau...

Untuk sekarang, ada baiknya aku tidak perlu memikirkan pertanyaan ini berulang-ulang. Aku terus berlari menyusuri jalan yang mengarah ke rumahku di tengah hujan yang sialnya justru bertambah deras ini. Aku menggertakkan gigiku kesal, dinginnya hujan mulai menyerang tubuhku. Satu gang lagi, maka aku akan sampai di depan rumahku. Tak perlu waktu lama sampai akhirnya aku menghentikan langkah dan membuka pagar rumahku lalu masuk ke dalam.

"Ukh... dingin sekali," keluhku setelah memasuki rumahku sendiri. Aku langsung membuka jaket dan kaosku kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam tempat cucian. Sekarang aku bertelanjang dada dengan celana basket Seirin yang masih kupakai sedari tadi siang—karena aku habis berlatih basket seperti biasa. Kuambil handuk lalu kukalungkan handuk itu di leherku.

Membuka pintu kamar mandi, aku berjalan menuju _bathtub _milikku dan memutar keran air panas. Bagus, sekarang aku tinggal menunggu air panas di _bathtub-_ku ini penuh lalu aku akan berendam cukup lama di dalamnya. Kuputuskan untuk menunggu di samping _bathtub _saja. Namun, sebelum aku sempat mengambil kursi kecil untuk kududuki, suara bel pintu rumahku menghentikanku.

_**TING TONG**_

Aku cukup kaget mendengar itu dan langsung melihat jam dinding di sekitarku. Jam sepuluh lebih lima belas menit—hei, siapa yang datang ke rumahku malam-malam begini!? Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku sebelum meninggalkan kamar mandi dan memutuskan untuk membuka pintu terlebih dahulu.

Setelah pintu terbuka, aku terkejut melihat siapa yang berdiri di depanku sekarang, "Jangan seenaknya meninggalkan sampahmu padaku, dasar bodoh!" teriaknya kesal. Aku tak sempat mengelak ketika kau melemparkan payung yang tadi kuberikan padamu itu mengenai tubuhku—ah, aku lupa sekarang aku sedang tidak memakai pelindung luar apapun selain celana basket dan ehem—celana dalamku ini.

"Hanamiya?" Mengabaikan semua perlakuan kasar yang telah kau lakukan padaku, aku melangkah ke depan sekali dan menatapmu gusar, "Bagaimana... kau tahu rumahku di sini?" tanyaku sedikit heran.

Kau mendengus kesal lalu memasukkan kedua tanganmu ke dalam saku celanamu, "Kebetulan saja dulu aku sempat melihat alamatmu di daftar yang kau masukkan untuk pertandingan," jawabmu yang terdengar asal. Kau membalikkan tubuhmu secara tiba-tiba, "Sudah, aku pulang sekarang."

"Tunggu dulu!" Aku sedikit berteriak saat mengatakan itu. Aku tahu kau pasti tidak akan berhenti jika aku hanya berteriak saja. Karena itu, kuputuskan untuk berjalan keluar lalu menggenggam tanganmu dengan kuat.

Eh, Hanamiya...

...aku tidak pernah tahu kau mempunyai tangan sekecil ini.

"Lepaskan, brengsek!" Belum sempat terlarut di tengah lamunanku, kau kembali berteriak. Aku mengernyitkan kedua alisku kesal melihat kau akan berontak. Sehingga tanpa sadar, aku telah mengeratkan genggamanku dan kudengar kau reflek merintih kesakitan, "Akh hei—"

"Tanganmu basah... Hanamiya," bisikku. Aku menatap tanganmu untuk beberapa saat sampai aku menyadari sesuatu lalu mengangkat kepalaku dan menatapmu tak percaya, "jangan bilang kau ke sini tanpa memakai payung yang tadi kuberikan padamu."

Mendengar kata-kataku itu, kau menggertakkan gigimu dan membuang wajahmu karena kesal. Namun, tetesan air pada wajah dan ujung-ujung rambutmu telah menjawab pertanyaanku. Aku menghela napas kecewa, "Kau sungguh keras kepala..." kataku lagi sembari menundukkan kepalaku di depannya.

"Siapa yang sudi memakai payung pemberianmu?" Suara sinismu kembali memasuki indra pendengaranku. Kau mendecak kesal lalu mencoba melepaskan tanganmu lagi dariku dan tentu saja tidak berhasil. "Lepaskan. Aku mau pulang." Tidak ada respon dariku, "Ck, hei—"

Dengan cepat aku menarik handuk putih yang mengalungi leherku dan aku langsung menaruh handukku di kepalamu. Aku tahu kau akan berontak lagi, karena itu aku langsung menekan handukku di kepalamu itu dan mulai mengacak-acak rambutmu dengan maksud _minimal _mengeringkan kepalamu terlebih dahulu. Kau terus menerus mengerang sebal. Sayang sekali kedua tanganmu tak cukup kuat untuk melepaskan dirimu dari genggaman kedua tanganku. Sementara aku mengusap-usap rambut dan kepalamu sampai kering, aku mulai berpikir...

...sejak kapan kau sekecil ini, Hanamiya?

Tidak, maksudku... rasanya saat kemarin-kemarin kau membuatku babak belur dengan trik permainan curangmu, kau terlihat begitu besar sampai rasanya begitu sulit dikalahkan. Walau tentu saja aku enggan kalah dari pertandingan yang tidak benar-benar kau hargai tersebut. Aku sempat terdiam beberapa saat setelah kukalungi handuk putihku pada lehermu. Aku menatapmu dengan ekspresi yang bahkan mungkin aku sendiri tidak bisa mengartikannya. Kau mengangkat kepalamu dan menatapku dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Apa?"

Pertanyaanmu tidak kujawab. Aku terlalu sibuk menatap wajahmu. Warna merah menghiasi kedua pipimu. Aku tidak tahu mengapa wajahmu memerah, bisa jadi karena suasana dingin di sekitar kita. Kau mengernyitkan kedua alismu lalu kembali berteriak—kali ini menyebut nama belakangku, "Kiyoshi!"

"Eh? Ah iya, maaf," Aku melepaskan kedua tanganku dari handuk yang telah kubiarkan mengalungi lehermu. Aku mencoba tersenyum lagi, walau kali ini rasanya sedikit susah entah mengapa, "Hanamiya, lebih baik kau menunggu di rumahku sampai hujan reda."

"Hah? Bodoh, mana—"

"Aku tidak menerima kata 'tidak'~" potongku cepat sebelum kau menolakku. Kau kembali berteriak kesal saat aku meraih tanganmu dan menarikmu cepat, "Ayo masuk, di luar dingin sekali."

Setelah menarik paksa kau yang malas-malasan masuk ke rumahku, aku pun menutup pintu rumahku. Mengantisipasi agar kau tidak kabur di saat aku lengah, aku telah mengunci pintu rumah dan menaruhnya di tempat yang tersembunyi. Aku melirik kau yang sepertinya tidak memperhatikanku, ruangan di dalam rumahku lebih menarik perhatianmu ternyata. Aku tersenyum lembut namun saat aku akan mendekatimu, aku menyadari sesuatu, "Ah iya, aku tadi sedang menyiapkan air panas."

"Ng?" Kau menolehkan kepalamu dan menatapku datar.

Aku mulai berjalan mendekatimu. Senyumku menghilang melihat bajumu yang juga basah, "Bagaimana kalau kau mandi di sini saja? Sembari menunggu bajumu mengering—atau bisa juga kau memakai bajuku dulu, jika kau mau," tawarku perlahan. Kau mengernyitkan alis lalu membuang muka. Lagi.

Huff, aku mulai lelah dengan kebiasaannya yang memusuhiku sejak pertandingan kemarin. "Hanamiya..." Kau tidak merespon sama sekali meski aku telah memanggilmu. Baiklah, aku mulai kesal—selain itu aku juga kedinginan, aku ingin cepat-cepat berendam di air panas, "...kalau kau tidak mau mandi duluan, tidak masalah. Kita mandi bersama saja," cerocosku—maksudku sih mengancammu agar kau segera mandi. Secara reflek kau langsung menolehkan kepalamu kaget, menatapku _horror._

"Aku tidak sudi!"

"Terserah," Sepertinya aku mulai lelah membujuknya secara halus, "kau bisa masuk angin kalau terus memakai baju basah seperti ini," Sekarang aku menarik tanganmu dan dengan cepat mendorong tubuhmu ke dalam kamar mandi lalu menutup pintunya. Kau sempat menggedor pintu kamar mandi sampai aku berkata, "Cepat mandi dan bilas tubuhmu lalu berendam sebelum kau kedinginan!" teriakku.

Akhirnya kau menghentikan pemberontakanmu. Dari sini aku bisa mendengar kau mendecak berkali-kali sebelum suaramu membuka baju terdengar. Aneh, entah kenapa aku ingin tertawa. Membayangkan wajahmu yang merengut kesal sepertinya lucu sekali. Aku memegang wajahku yang tiba-tiba terasa hangat. Kira-kira... apa ya yang sedang Hanamiya lakukan di dalam kamar mandi sekarang?

Eh tunggu... jangan bayangkan yang aneh-aneh, Kiyoshi Teppei!

"Aaaargh!" Aku reflek mengacak-acak rambutku kesal. Gila, pikiran macam apa ini? Aku menggaruk belakang kepalaku sembari menghela napas panjang. Tidak baik kalau aku berdiri terus di depan kamar mandi seperti ini. Lebih baik aku pergi sekarang sebelum terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan.

Entahlah.

Aku merasa wajahku memerah.

**#**

**.**

**#**

Detik demi detik berlalu, sampai tak terasa waktu telah menunjukkan pukul setengah dua belas malam. Aku menguap lebar, ujung kedua mataku berair, dan kelopak mataku sudah setengah menutup. Aku siap tidur kapan saja. Kusandarkan punggungku dalam posisi nyaman di atas sofa yang kududuki. Nyaris saja aku tenggelam di dalam mimpiku sampai aku tersadar lagi.

Sudah berapa lama Hanamiya di dalam kamar mandi?

Aku tersentak dan reflek membuka kedua mataku lebar. Aku langsung berdiri kemudian berlari ke arah kamar mandi. Rasa khawatir hinggap di dadaku. Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku terus bertanya dalam hati. Dan setelah pintu kamar mandi terbuka, aku tidak bisa menutup mulutku melihatmu yang menyandar pada ujung _bathtub _dan terlihat memejamkan kedua matamu.

"HANAMIYA!" Teriakanku menggema di dalam kamar mandi. Sedikit panik aku berlari mendekatimu dan memegang kedua bahumu yang basah, "Hanamiya, oi! Sadarlah! Hana—"

"...Ngh?" Kuhentikan gerakanku yang menggoyangkan kedua bahumu. Kau mengerjapkan kedua matamu pelan sebelum melihat ke arahku, "Ah, maaf... aku tertidur," bisikmu pelan, terdengar sangat kelelahan.

Mendengar suaramu entah kenapa membuatku sangat lega. Untuk sesaat aku benar-benar merasa senang melihatmu membuka kedua matamu dan menatapku meski sebenarnya ini semua tidak berarti apa-apa. Aku tersenyum lembut, "Syukurlah... tapi terlalu lama di dalam air seperti ini juga tidak baik untuk tubuhmu, Hanamiya," ucapku, bermaksud menasihatimu walau sepertinya kau tidak mendengar.

Kau hanya mengedipkan kedua matamu beberapa kali tanpa merespon nasihatku dengan kata-katamu. Kau menengadahkan kepalamu sehingga dari posisi ini, aku dapat melihat leher putihmu yang jenjang. Aku menelan ludahku. Ini gawat, aku harus segera mengalihkan perhatianku. Tapi—"Kiyoshi..."

"Eh... ya?" tanyaku sedikit ragu. Kau tidak menjawab, justru terdiam dengan kedua matamu yang terpejam dan kedua pipimu yang memerah. Aku merasa curiga, jadi aku mendekatkan dahiku dan dahimu. Mencoba mengukur tingkat panas di tubuhmu. Setelah tersentuh dan menyadari panas tubuhmu yang tidak terlalu tinggi, aku sedikit mendesah lega, "Tubuhmu tidak terlalu panas—"

Kedua matamu terbuka. Menatap kedua mataku intens dalam jarak yang sangat berbahaya ini. Iris coklatku menatap iris hijaumu.

Sungguh, kau selalu memilih _timing_ yang sangat buruk.

"—Hanamiya."

Aku membuka mulutku dan kuraup bibirmu ke dalam mulutku. Aku sempat melihat kedua bola matamu membulat kaget, namun anehnya kau sama sekali tidak memberontak seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Sebaliknya, kau justru seperti bergerak mencari posisi nyaman yang dapat membuat ciuman di antara kita semakin mendalam. Salah satu tanganmu memegang pinggir _bathtub, _seakan kau menahan diri agar tidak jatuh tenggelam ke dalam air hangat yang mulai mendingin ini.

Aku sendiri meraih pinggir _bathtub _yang berada di belakang tubuhmu. Genggamanku menguat saat mendengar suara rintihanmu ketika lidahku menjelajahi isi mulutmu. Hangat. Hangat. Aku ingin kehangatan yang lebih dari ini. Sembari tetap berciuman liar denganmu, aku membuka celanaku dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah. Aku ikut masuk ke dalam _bathtub _yang untungnya cukup ditempati dua laki-laki yang seukuran aku dan kau. Setelah merasa kehabisan napas, aku melepaskan ciuman ini. Dahi kita masih saling bersentuhan saat kita terengah-engah mengatur napas.

"Kau sendiri yang bilang... jangan terlalu lama di dalam _bathtub..._" bisikmu tiba-tiba. Aku sempat terdiam, hanya saja tidak lama. Dengan segera aku langsung tertawa kecil.

"Ya, kau bisa kedinginan," jawabku apa adanya. Kedua matamu melirikku, masih sinis seperti sebelumnya. Tapi, mengesampingkan aku yang telah terbiasa dengan lirikan sinismu itu, aku tersenyum lembut, "karena itu aku di sini... agar aku bisa menghangatkanmu," lanjutku.

Kita kembali berciuman—aku yang menyerang terlebih dahulu. Tubuhmu sempat menegang, saat aku mulai meraba dada polosmu dengan kedua tanganku yang mungkin terasa dingin. Ciuman kali ini tidak lama seperti sebelumnya, aku langsung berpindah menyusuri pipimu lalu mengemut telingamu. Kedua tanganku sendiri tidak hanya meraba, aku menyentuh _nipple _milikmu dan menekannya sebelum mencubitnya sedikit gemas.

"Akh—ah..." Desahanmu terdengar semakin jelas. Tubuhmu kembali bergerak tak nyaman, terlebih saat aku memajukan tubuhku sehingga aku berada di antara kedua kakimu yang mengangkang. Kau menatapku lesu, "Kiyo...shi..." Kedua tanganmu mengepal di atas dadaku, "jangan kira... aku sudah memaafkanmu—ngh!"

Aku terpaku saat mendengar itu. Wajah dan tubuhmu sangat terbuka tanpa pertahanan. Meskipun kedua matamu menatapku marah seperti biasa. Aku mendengus menahan tawa. Sengaja, aku mencubit kedua _nipple _milikmu lebih keras dari sebelumnya, membuatmu reflek mendesah keras, "Aah!"

"Dan jangan lupakan bahwa aku juga belum memaafkanmu yang berniat melukai anggota timku."

Tubuhmu bergetar dengan gigi-gigimu yang digertakkan karena kesal. Tanpa berniat melanjutkan pembicaraan yang cukup sensitif ini, aku kembali melanjutkan. Kucium lehermu lalu kujilat sebelum kugigit. Kau kembali merintih, kali ini kedua tanganmu berpindah ke punggungku dan mencakarnya. Ciumanku terus turun, memberi tanda di setiap bagian tubuhmu yang telah kujelajahi. Saat sampai pada salah satu _nipple _milikmu, aku menjilatnya, mengemutnya, lalu menggigitnya pelan. Membuatmu terus mendesah semakin keras perlahan tapi pasti.

"Aaah! Akh! Kiyoshi—hnh!" Salah satu tanganku enggan untuk tetap diam, aku meraih kejantananmu yang telah menegak sempurna. Kucengkram cukup keras kejantananmu ini, membuatmu reflek menengadahkan kepalamu. Kedua kakimu kembali memberontak, membuat air di _bathtub _ini meriak ke luar sehingga terus berkurang, "Ah, ah... hmmph!" Kini kau mencoba menggigit bibir bawahmu untuk menahan desahanmu yang semakin liar.

Aku menghentikan hisapanku pada salah satu _nipple-_mu dan menyempatkan diri untuk melihat ke atas. Aku tersenyum penuh arti melihat wajahmu yang memerah sempurna dan kau mencoba menahan semua rasa yang telah kuberikan padamu. Dalam sekali gerakan, aku kembali menangkap mulutmu dan memaksa kepalamu berada di bawah kepalaku agar aku bisa lebih mudah menginvasi isi mulutmu. Tangan kananku terus mengocok kejantananmu dan sesekali memijatnya pelan, membuat napasmu memburu tak tenang. Dari gerakan tubuhmu yang jujur, aku tahu kau tak sabar lagi untuk meminta lebih dariku.

"HMMPH! NGH!" Kau mendesah di dalam mulutku saat jari tengah tangan kiriku memasuki lubang analmu. Berkedut... cukup kuat. Membayangkan milikku yang akan memasuki lubang ini saja cukup membuat milikku tegak sempurna. Aku memejamkan kedua mataku erat dan mulai menggali di bawah sana. Kedua kakimu kembali bergerak tak terkontrol, "Akh... ah..." Desahanmu mulai melemah, aku dapat melihat saliva mengalir dari sudut bibirmu.

Kedua matamu kembali menatapku sayu. Aku tersenyum kecil sebelum mencium sebelah matamu. Jari akan kutambah, jari telunjuk masuk menyusul jari tengahku. Punggungmu menghentak ke belakang, kau membuka mulutmu, mendesah dengan kata-kata tak koheren. Meskipun begitu, aku sedikit gusar melihat wajahmu yang kesakitan. Sedikit tak sabar, aku terus menelusuri lubangmu dan—"A-Aaah..."—akhirnya aku menemukan titik prostatmu.

Aku tersenyum lega. Wajahmu kembali tenggelam ke dalam kenikmatan. Terus kuregangkan lubangmu dengan gerakan zig-zag atau buka tutup seperti gunting. Setelah merasa cukup, aku mengeluarkan jari-jariku, "Hanamiya... aku akan masuk."

"Eh? Tu-Tunggu—" Maaf Hanamiya, sepertinya aku juga telah terbiasa mengabaikan perintahmu. Kau menatapku panik saat aku mulai memposisikan tubuhku. Dibanding kau melihatku dengan ketakutan, aku memilih untuk kembali mencium bibirmu dan sesekali menghisapnya, sementara di bawah sana ujung kejantananku telah siap memasuki lubangmu.

"Ngg sa-sakit..." Kau langsung menarik diri dari ciuman kita. Namun, secepat mungkin aku tangkap bibirmu kembali. Desahanmu di dalam mulutku membuatku merasa panas. Rasa dingin yang sedari tadi kurasakan menghilang entah kemana. Lebih. Aku ingin lebih... Hanamiya Makoto.

Satu dorongan cepat dan aku masuk sepenuhnya ke dalam dirimu. "UWAAAKH! AAKH! AH!" Kau berteriak begitu kencang, memekakan telingaku. Kau kembali mencakar punggungku, jauh lebih kasar dari sebelumnya. Rasa perih yang terasa membuatku yakin pasti punggungku sudah berdarah sekarang. _Well, _anggap saja ini balasan untukku yang telah seenaknya memasuki laki-laki ini tanpa perizinan dari yang bersangkutan.

Kini kau menggigit leherku keras, kau menangis pelan. Melihat air matamu, aku hanya bisa memejamkan kedua mataku kemudian mencium pipimu lembut. Sementara kau menenggelamkan kepalamu ke pertengahan tengkuk leherku, aku mulai bergerak. Awalnya memang kau kembali merintih sakit... tapi berangsur-angsur, kau mulai mendesah. Yang kuyakini sebagai desahan karena rasa nikmat. Akan kuhafal titik puncak di dalam tubuhmu ini dan aku akan memfokuskan diri menusuk titik itu sampai kau puas.

"Hnh... ah... Kiyo—ngh—shi..." Desahanmu yang menyebut namaku membuatku semakin bersemangat. Seakan aku telah melupakan apa itu yang dinamakan lelah. Aku terus mencubit _nipple _milikmu bergantian dengan tangan kiriku dan tangan kananku masih setia mengocok kejantananmu semakin cepat. Terus dan terus semua kenikmatan ini akan kuberikan padamu seorang.

Mungkin karena terlalu fokus bekerja di bagian bawah sana, aku sampai tidak menyadari ketika kau bersiap untuk menarik bibirku lagi ke dalam ciuman yang panas. Aku sempat kaget karena akhirnya kau mau memulai ciuman ini lebih dulu. Bahkan sekarang kau mencoba untuk mendominasiku—walau sebenarnya percuma.

Air yang ikut masuk ke dalam dirimu membuat aku semakin gampang bergerak. Suara becek dan desahanmu mengisi keheningan di kamar mandiku. "Aaaaaakh!" Klimaks pertamamu telah datang. Aku tersenyum kecil melihat wajah kepuasan dan kelelahanmu yang bercampur menjadi satu. Sekarang giliranku...

"Ngh, ah, jangan!" Pertahananmu terus kuruntuhkan. Kali ini aku mengangkat sebelah kakimu ke atas pundakku. Dengan begitu, aku lebih bebas bergerak karena akses luas yang kau berikan. Kau kembali mendesah, namun jauh lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Mungkin karena posisi ini telah memberimu sengatan kenikmatan yang berbeda.

Tanganku terjulur ke depan, meraih rambutmu yang masih basah. Kuelus pelan dan sedikit kujambak karena gemas. Wajahmu masih memerah seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Ekspresimu ini... sangat kusuka. Ekspresi yang seolah mengatakan bahwa kau hanya membutuhkan aku untuk memuaskan hasratmu yang telah lama terpendam.

Dorongan lagi dan kau kembali klimaks untuk yang kedua kalinya. Kali ini aku bersamamu. Tanpa bisa kutahan aku mengeluarkan cairanku jauh ke dalam tubuhmu. Entah bagaimana rasanya jika aku menjadi kau. Terengah-engah, kubiarkan dirimu beristirahat dulu sebelum memulai ronde yang baru lagi.

"Hanamiya..."

Kupanggil namamu pelan. Saat kau mengangkat kepalamu, aku tersenyum kecil. Mencoba menenangkanmu yang terlihat gelisah. Kau tidak membalas senyumku, sebaliknya... kau malah membuang wajahmu. Aku tertawa kecil sembari membelai ponimu lalu mencium dahimu pelan. Tapi, setelah itu...

...air mata yang kau keluarkan membuat tanda tanya besar di kepalaku.

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

"Aku tidak menyangka akan melakukan hal seperti ini pada orang brengsek sepertimu!" Kau meremas rambutmu sendiri lalu menundukkan kepalamu, "Terlebih, ini... pengalaman pertamaku! Aargh, aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu, Kiyoshi!" berangmu semakin kesal.

Aku tertawa santai, "Hahaha sudahlah, aku minta maaf," ucapku sembari mengelus kepalanya pelan dan diakhiri dengan tangannya yang menampik tanganku kasar. Aku mendengus tanpa menghilangkan senyumanku, "lagipula jika kau menolakku sejak awal kita berciuman, mungkin kita tak akan sampai sini." Aku mencoba membela diri.

Setelah mengatakan itu, entah kenapa wajahmu memerah lagi walau hanya sekilas. Sebelum aku bertanya mengapa, kau sudah berkata, "I-Itu karena aku setengah sadar."

Oh, kau bermaksud membela diri juga rupanya. Ya sudahlah, toh pada akhirnya tetap saja nanti aku yang harus mengalah. Setidaknya kurang lebih aku cukup mengenal salah satu anggota _Uncrowned King _ini meskipun kami baru bertemu beberapa kali. Aku hanya tersenyum tenang sembari menganggukkan kepalaku. "Ngomong-ngomong... punggungmu tidak apa-apa?"

"Kau bertanya?" Seolah menyindir, kau bertanya balik. Sekarang kau sudah berada di atas tempat tidurku dan memakai selimut. Kau dalam posisi duduk menyandar pada sandaran kasur, namun tetap saja kau terlihat kesakitan apalagi saat kau mencoba bergerak.

Aku mulai menatapmu khawatir. Yah, kurang lebih memang aku yang salah. Jadi, mau tak mau aku akan bertanggung jawab. Baiklah, ehem—

"Hanamiya, mau makan apa?"

"Tidak lapar."

"Mau kupijatkan?"

"Tidak butuh."

"Mau kuambilkan minum?"

"Tidak usah."

"Mau kuantar pulang? Aku bisa menggendongmu sampai rumah."

"Mati sana."

Haa... sekarang apa? Aku menggaruk belakang kepalaku frustasi. Kau melipat kedua tanganmu di depan dada dan membuang mukamu. Apa kau tahu? Mengurusmu seorang seratus kali jauh lebih merepotkan dibanding mengurus semua anggota Seirin. Aku menghela napas kemudian berdiri dari sisi tempat tidur yang sebelumnya kududuki.

"Baiklah, kalau kau butuh bantuanku, bilang saja ya," ucapku sabar. Kau mendengus malas. Saat akan berjalan, aku pun teringat sesuatu. Tanpa perlu berbalik, aku menyempatkan diri meminta izin padamu, "ah iya, aku baru ingat aku sudah kehabisan bahan makanan. Aku belanja dulu—"

Tiba-tiba... tanganku digenggam seseorang—membuatku reflek menoleh ke belakang.

"—ya?" Pernyataanku pun berubah menjadi pertanyaan. Aku menatapmu bingung. "Ada apa... Hanamiya?" tanyaku ragu, melihatmu memegang tanganku tapi kau sendiri enggan menatapku balik.

Genggaman tanganmu menguat. Membuatku sedikit kebingungan dan sedikit sakit karena genggaman tanganmu yang terlalu keras. Aku melihatmu membuka mulut. Namun, suaramu tidak terdengar sama sekali. Hingga akhirnya aku mendekatimu dan mencoba mendekatkan telingaku pada mulutmu.

"Siapa... yang bilang... kau boleh pergi?"

Tentu saja mendengar kata-kata itu darimu membuatku kaget. Aku langsung menoleh ke arahmu dengan ekspresi terkejut yang kupasang. Tersadar aku telah melihat wajahmu yang memerah, kau langsung membuang mukamu. "Aku salah bicara! Lupakan! Silahkan pergi! Aku tidak peduli! Sana! Mati saja sekalian! Kalau perlu lompat saja ke depan truk! Dasar brengsek! Sampah!" cerocosmu cepat secara tiba-tiba dengan sumpah serapahmu yang mengerikan seperti biasa. Sekarang wajahku berubah syok.

Oh ayolah... untuk sesaat tadi aku melihat Hanamiya sangat manis dengan wajah merah dan kata-kata manja seperti itu. Tapi, sepertinya aku harus berpikir ulang lagi.

Setidaknya... untuk sementara.

Aku tersenyum geli sebelum kembali duduk di sampingmu. Kali ini, aku memegang tanganmu. Menggenggam erat tangan laki-laki yang kesepian ini. Sedikit banyak, kadang aku berpikir ada baiknya Hanamiya Makoto bersyukur ada aku yang bisa mengerti dan menerima dia apa adanya. Ah, tahap pertama...

"Hanamiya, aku jatuh cinta padamu."

_**DHUAK!**_

...menerima tonjokanmu pada wajahku.

Aduh, sakit... Sepertinya aku memang harus membiasakan diri dari sekarang. Bisa-bisanya aku jatuh cinta dengan laki-laki pintar tapi pikirannya kotor dan kasar seperti kau. Namun, setelah mengusap wajahku yang mungkin akan membiru untuk beberapa waktu ke depan, aku kembali tersenyum. Sebelah tanganku menahan wajahmu agar kau tidak mengalihkan perhatianmu lagi. Aku ingin lihat seberapa jauh kau membenciku dengan wajah memerahmu itu.

"Jangan harap aku membalas perasaanmu, menjijikkan!"

Iya iya...

Kini tanganku berpindah ke atas kepalamu. Agar kau tidak menghindar dari ciuman yang akan kuberikan padamu. Dan bagus, kau tidak menghindar. Aku menghisap bibir tipismu sembari merasakan rasa yang tak akan pernah membuatku bosan. Setelah cukup lama, aku melepaskan ciuman kita. Tanpa mundur lebih jauh, kedua mata kita bertatapan.

"Jangan menangis lagi, Hanamiya..." Wajahmu terlihat terkejut. Aku menyipitkan kedua mataku dan tertawa tulus, "...sekarang kau punya aku dan mulai sekarang aku akan mengajarimu untuk lebih jujur dengan perasaanmu," Aku mencubit pipinya gemas. Tanpa menyadari wajahnya yang sudah bergetar, terlihat sangat marah dan mungkin... malu?

"SIAPA YANG MENANGIS!?"

_**DHUAK!**_

...pukulan untuk dahi dari dahi.

Boleh aku anggap itu sebagai tanda bahwa perasaanku terbalas?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau selalu tersenyum sinis di hadapanku dan semua orang..."

"...tapi di mataku... kau selalu menangis tanpa bisa berhenti."

"Kenapa?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hei, kenapa?"

"Kenapa kau menangis?"

"Kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Kenapa kau marah?"

"Mulai sekarang... maukah kau jujur padaku, kekasihmu?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**FIN**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Niat mau bikin fic _angst _kenapa jadi gini... *pantengin laptop* Ini fic keduaku di fandom KnB, semoga suka dan feelnya kerasa yaa, maaf gak sempet ngecek ulang :D KiyoHana OTP utamaku di KnB, fic ini sebagai pelampiasan karena kehausan akan momen-momen KiyoHana ;w; #udahnak

Makasih yang udah mau bacaaa~ _Mind to review, please? Thanks before _:3


End file.
